In imaging performed by conventional magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses (hereinafter, MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) system), T1-weighted images for which T1 denoting a longitudinal relaxation time is weighted or T2-weighted images for which T2 denoting a transverse relaxation time is weighted are collected by changing imaging conditions of a pulse sequence.